


La Marinière.

by ichkenndichdreiviertel



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c., RPF politics, french politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, VP fait juste une tite apparition, c'est pour le lol, vive les marinières, y a rien qui tient la route
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichkenndichdreiviertel/pseuds/ichkenndichdreiviertel
Summary: Arnaud a un crush. Arnaud ne sait pas quoi faire. Arnaud est tout sauf discret. Enfin, allez dire ça à Benoît...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a aucune chronologie plausible parce que je suis nulle et que j'ai eu la flemme de faire des recherches, je ne fais référence à aucun événement en particulier et il y a probablement de grosses erreurs, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête et j'avais envie d'en rire avec d'autres personnes que moi-même...

**LA MARINIERE**

 

La première fois qu'Arnaud a rencontré Benoît, le petit Ben, comme on le surnommait dans le milieu, avait tout de suite fait grande impression sur lui. Avec ses airs de gentil petit naïf, il n'était pas sans rappeler ces joyeux petits êtres peuplant la Comté dans les écrits de Tolkien, mais il était forcé de constater que sous ces airs, il cachait une hargne combative qui gagnait à être reconnue. On parlait tout de même de l'homme qui avait hijacké le mouvement des jeunes socialistes afin d'en faire un apparat plus indépendants des cadres du PS, ce n'était pas rien. Et lui, le grand bourgeois, l'électron libre pourtant si fier de lui et de ses combats, lui qui avait épousé la fille d'un Comte et d'une Comtesse, il s'était soudain senti tout petit aux côtés du breton.

La deuxième fois qu'Arnaud a rencontré Benoît, c'était pour un congrès du PS. Placés côte à côte, il avait désespérément tenté d'amener la discussion sur ses dernières vacances en Bretagne, comme quoi c'était véritablement une région majestueuse au terroir incroyable, que les gens étaient idiots de ne cantonner cette région qu'à la pluie, mais Benoît n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de sa Bretagne pour le moment. Au moins, ils se découvrirent plusieurs points communs dans leurs idées politiques, ce qui leur permettrait sûrement de se recroiser.

La troisième fois qu'Arnaud a rencontré Benoît, il devait prononcer une sorte de discours lors d'une énième réunion du parti. Il avait attendu et espéré un signe de la part de son camarade, mais ce dernier n'était jamais venu, si bien qu'en prenant la parole notre grand bourgeois n'avait aucune idée de si le petit homme allait être présent. Il était là et autant dire que lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard dans la foule, notre Arnaud avait perdu tous ses moyens. On le connaissait pour son style flamboyant et ses envolées lyriques, qui se distinguait notamment de son bon ami Peillon, mais là son style avait pris une autre tournure. Impossible de comprendre un mot qui sortait de sa bouche tant il enchaînait les images et figures de style, le tout sur un ton pompeux qui faisait doucement sourire certains adhérents et lever les yeux aux autres. Benoît ne réagissait, lui, toujours pas.

La quatrième fois qu'Arnaud a rencontré Benoît, il était en train de manger des crêpes. Benoît étant breton, il n'allait sûrement pas refuser une telle gourmandise lorsqu'il ferait son apparition. Ceci dit, cela faisait désormais une heure que Montebourg se tenait à la buvette, mangeant crêpe sur crêpe, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire tous ses collègues. Il n'était pas rare de voir les deux compères ensemble maintenant, Arnaud extravagant et Benoît plus en retrait, mais il était indéniable qu'une complicité avait pu s'installer. Il l'attendait donc de pied ferme avec ses crêpes et il faisait bien, car en bon Hobbit, notre Hamon fut profondément ravi de se voir offrir une gourmandise.

La cinquième fois qu'Arnaud a rencontré Benoît, il était à court d'idées. Il avait fallut que Vincent, Vincent, lui donne un conseil pour séduire l'élu de son cœur et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du Breton, chaussé de bottes en caoutchouc et vêtu d'un ciré jaune laissant apparaître une marinière en dessous, autrement dit comme le véritable cliché du marin breton, il commençait à se demander si son aîné ne s'était pas dit « payons nous sa gueule histoire de rire un peu » en lui soumettant cette idée. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il avait déjà appuyé sur la sonnette et Benoît ouvrait déjà la porte, alors Arnaud n'eut d'autre choix que de brandir le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait derrière son dos pour le mettre sous le nez de son ami.  
  
« C'est pas sérieux, la marinière ? » fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint, ponctuée d'un grand éclat de rire.  
« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il d'un air déçu.  
« Non mais personne ne porte de marinière sérieusement, à moins d'être égérie Jean-Paul Gautier... » reprit le Hobbit.  
« Je sonne chez toi en fin de soirée. Je m'habille comme tes concitoyens, du moins d'après le portrait que Vincent m'en a dressé. Je t'offre un bouquet de rose. Et tu n'as d'yeux que pour ma marinière ? » Arnaud se couvrit le visage de la main en soupirant. « Benoît, tu es sérieux ?»  
« C'est à dire que c'est plutôt distrayant, ça m'agresse visuellement parlant... Mais tu as raison, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux voir ce que ça donne sans, » lâcha finalement le petit brun, un sourire malicieux peint sur le visage.

La sixième fois qu'Arnaud posa véritablement les yeux sur Benoît, il y n'y avait plus aucun regards amusés ou curieux, beaucoup moins de vêtements en jeu et un duo bien heureux.


End file.
